sakurahighfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishing
Overhead-pond.png|A bird's eye view of the pond in front of the school building. 1-regular-rod.png|Regular Rod 2-super-rod.png|Super Rod 3-golden-rod.png|Golden Rod 4-oni-rod.png|Oni Rod Swordfish (3).png Fishing is an activity/minigame in Sakura High that allows the player to earn money from catching fish in the lake in front of the school building. 'Rods' There are currently 4 rods available in Fishing. A player is able to buy rods from Fisherpod. Fisherpod is located near the pond to the left of the sakura tree adjacent to the stairs. Regular Rod ''' The Regular Rod is the default rod that a player starts with when joining the game for the first time. '''Price The Regular Rod is given to the player by default. Appearance The Regular Rod has the appearance plain of a dull low-quality rod. The main color is gray with a brown upper hilt. Capabilities The Regular Rod can catch fish up to Rare. However, it is very extraordinary to catch a Rare Fish using the Regular Rod. The 'Yellow Zone' or Catch Zone of the Regular Rod is quite small, only slightly larger than the reeling fish graphic. The Regular Rod can also catch Treasures that accompany the fish. Super Rod The Super Rod is the second tier of the rods. The Super Rod is overall better than the Regular Rod. Price ''' The Super Rod costs 5,000 ¥. '''Appearance The Super Rod replaces the gray of the Regular Rod to a light navy blue. The entire body of the Super rod is the aforementioned color of light navy blue, the Super Rod retains the brown upper hilt. Capabilities The Super rod can catch fish up to Rare. However, catching a Rare Fish with a Super Rod is uncommon. The Catch Zone of the Super Rod is relatively larger than the Regular Rod's catch zone. The Super Rod can catch Treasures slightly more often than the Regular Rod. The Super Rod also increases the chance of better quality fish. 'Golden Rod' The Golden Rod is the third tier of the rods. The Golden Rod is overall better than the Super Rod. The Golden Rod is the best rod in terms of price to yen. Price The Golden Rod costs 25,000 ¥ Appearance The Golden Rod has a clean, polished appearance. The color of the Golden Rod is a gold color as the rod name mentions. The entire rod has a gold finish except for the Rod Strings. Capabilities The Golden Rod can catch all fish. Rare fish are more common with the Golden Rod. Legendary Fish are very uncommon with the Golden Rod. The Golden Rod's catch zone is 2 times larger than the Super Rod's catch zone. The Golden Rod occasionally catches treasures that come along with the fish. The Golden Rod also increases the chance of better quality fish. 'Oni Rod' The Oni Rod is the final tier of the rods. The Oni Rod is the most efficient rod out of all 4 rods. The Oni Rod produces an average of 1100 ¥ per 5 - 6 minutes. ''' '''Price The Oni Rod costs a staggering 200,000 ¥. Appearance The Oni Rod adopts a dark, 'evil' theme to the rod. The color of the body is gray, with a secondary neon red. On the Rod Pole, the Oni Rod has 9 sets of protruding red neon pegs. The grip of the Oni Rod is neon red, along with the fishing reel. Capabilities The Oni Rod can catch every type of fish. The Oni Rod often catches treasures with the fish. The catch zone of the Oni Rod takes up 45% of the fishing minigame window. Most of the time, the Oni Rod catches the best quality fish. Fish Types Treasure Treasures are occasionally caught with Rods. Treasures can value from: *50 ¥ *100 ¥ *150 ¥ Appearance Treasures have the appearance of pirate-style treasure chests. Treasures are white and wobble when a player has the catch zone over the treasure. Tips *Try to keep the fish in the center of your catch zone. *Progress your rods instead of keeping the same rod to save up. *Use the controls most comfortable for you. You can either use the Spacebar or Left-click (Mouse 1). 'Trivia' *The 'Oni' (鬼) in Oni Rod means demon in Japanese. *The first three players to obtain the Oni Rod are (in order): CyperHaptic, 111yxiao, and Shakowa. These three players obtained the Oni Rod in closed beta. *The fishing mechanics in Sakura High seem to be based on Stardew Valley's fishing mechanics.